Shameful tears
by xNaixGarekix
Summary: Chris Redfield. Jill Valentine. Both of them- vie for your attention.. is it only when they want sex? Chris discards you almost immediately afterward. Jill? She's friendly afterward. But. They have eachother. Who are you- to get in the middle of it? (Chris x Piers x Jill) YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_Heat and lust, spun of a web filled with desire_

"Jill. Are you.. sure we.. have time?" Piers asked, as she locked the door behind them.

"Plenty of time. Unless of course.. you're too _scared_." she challenged, with a devilish smile

"Not at all." he grunted, giving her a cocky smile, keeping his cool facade

_Without warning, spreading into a burning passion_

It was only a moment, until they were upon each other. Kissing furiously, and passionate. Barely enough time to breathe, the familiar routines as Piers pulled back, removing Jill's sweater. Disconnecting their mic's- ensuring to mute them beforehand. Jill sat back on one of the desk's, waiting for him to come over- wearing _that _smile.

* * *

_Carefully avoiding the flames- of pleasure and desire_

"Captain.. I don't.. what if.." Piers protested slightly- sure. He was.. melting. Chris had kissed him, and disrupted any bit of sense he had left to try and deny it at all.. a moan as Chris deepened the kiss.

_Wax- dripping so tantalizingly off your eternal candle_

"You were _saying_?" Chris asked, voice laced with utter seduction. Smooth and silky.. like chocolate. When no answer came, he took it as a 'go ahead' continuing his assault as he groped his subordinate. "Nivans. If you aren't _quiet _we will be found out." Chris chided, he smirked as he sucked on Piers' neck. Doing _everything _he could to make him cry out- those delicious sounds.

_Caught in this trap- of 'love'_

Piers was just an observer.. these sensations were... mind-blowing. His arms were pinned behind him, Chris' hand snaked it's way down his pants rubbing teasingly against _him_. He groaned with pleasure, thrusting forward as Chris pulled away. "Patience." Chris scolded him "Or we'll have to start again. _Slower_." he warned

_From the lips, to the tongue_

Piers swallowed, and nodded. He would obey Chris. "Good." Chris murmured, his hot breath of the nape of Piers' neck, working his way up his jaw line. Tongue invading his mouth- not that he had to 'ask' for what Piers would willingly give- to his captain.

* * *

_Forbidden escapades, all the more delicious_

"Gonna keep a girl waiting?" Jill teased, folding her arms and legs

"Not.. _too _long." Piers grinned, walking over to her after he puck his radio on a spare desk. Not wanting _any _interruptions.

"Good. I've been waiting all day." she shot back

_Hold me tight- tell me 'it's okay' for this to continue on_

Somewhere inside her, she _knew _it to be wrong. But at the same time.. it felt so.. _right_. Piers felt the same... when they connected- there wasn't a force that could keep them apart. "This is alright. Isn't it?" he asked aloud, removing more articles of her clothing. While sucking on her neck- like Chris did to him. The sounds that came from her.. enticed him further.

_That this.. isn't some sort of mistake_

"Perfectly." Jill answered without hesitation

_Kiss me, keep me from reality- if only for a little while_

That was all the confirmation Piers needed- kissing her hard as he unzipped her pants. His fingers by her mouth, she opened and sucked on them.

_I want to lose myself- in this moment of captivation_

When they were moist enough he inserted them inside of her. More sounds of pleasure erupting from his superior officer. Jill leaned forward, unbuckling his pants letting them slide down, as she rubbed his member teasingly. Removing it from the confines of his boxers. Spitting on her hand, as she took hold of it. Piers groaned as she pumped.

* * *

_ time passes- it becomes harder and harder to restrain myself_

"Tell me. Just how much you _want _it- Nivans." Chris whispered in his ear, nipping on his earlobe softly, his hands sliding up his chest, under his uniform.

_If this is love- I want to absorb every moment of it_

"More than.. _anything _in the world." Piers groaned, every sensation brought him closer.

"Not yet. I want to.. enjoy this a little while longer." Chris chided, removing Piers' vest and shirt. Sucking on his nipple- hard, while rubbing him. Finally removing his member, moving down as he licked it softly. Still teasing the younger male- staring up at him and watching him jerk, his eyes closed as if trying to treasure every single moment. That part- is what Chris _loved _most.

_This- 'feeling' turns into despair and longing without you_

Chris stopped, and let go- seeing Piers' obvious discomfort and his smile faded as he stared longingly at Chris. "Beg." Chris instructed, with a smirk

"Please... _captain_. _Chris_." he breathed his name, breathless

_Never wanting to leave by your side_

The way he called out his name.. made Chris continue with new drive. Piers stopped him, switching places with Chris. "You're getting.. _good _at this." Chris commented, watching him at work- moaning at his very touch.

* * *

_If I go astray_

Jill continued her work, Piers leaned back against the desk his eyes closed as he savored every last moment that passed between them. Sensations.. his senses were betraying him. He held onto her hair- for extra grip forcing his way further down her throat.

_A moment of relief may pass me by_

He groaned- how _good _it felt. He was satisfied with how moist he had become, picking her up and placing her on the desk. Pulling her panties down, her pants all the way off, his draped around his ankles. Positioning himself, as he spread her legs apart. Giving her one last look before he entered. Holding himself still, waiting for her to adjust.

_As if washing away everything we've been through_

Jill held onto the front of the desk- waiting for the moment he'd begin. "Go ahead."

_So this won't be 'real' anymore_

"Alright." Piers nodded, as he thrust into her. Trying match his same pace throughout. Grabbing onto her for more support as he continued- faster and harder. Trying to make as many noises as he possibly could- erupt from her.

* * *

_Pulled back into our reality_

"Are you ready- or still content down there?" Chris chuckled slightly, watching Piers at work

Piers made a muffled noise- as Chris was.. in his mouth at the moment.

"Didn't catch that." Chris said blandly, Piers nodded at him.

_When we touch.. we can never go back again_

Chris picked him up, leaning Piers against the wall as he entered him.

"Oh!" Piers moaned, his hands scrunched up, clawing a bit at Chris' back

"Need a minute?" Chris asked, a hint of humor in his voice

_And that's just fine. You are the world to me_

"I just.. forgot how.. big.. you.. are.." Piers grunted, trying to take the edge off the burning sensation in his rear-end with humor. Even with the amount of.. 'lubrication' he'd _used _it still hadn't proven to be enough.

"Forgotten?" Chris scoffed "Should I make you _remember_?" he asked- whispering it into his ear.

"Yes. _Please_." he corrected himself with a begging voice afterward, so Chris wouldn't drag it out of him.

_Anxious- as the break of dawn.. sadness and tears_

"Picking up fast- Nivans. You are my _best _man after all." Chris lifted Piers up, and down.

Piers grunted, his grip tightening around Chris' shoulder blades. It still hurt. He _willed _his body to open up more for Chris. He was impatient.. and.. wanted this.

Chris went at a relatively slow pace- opening up Piers' hole slowly. Rather than ripping him a new one.

_Unsatiated fears- is this.. really okay?_

Piers' head was buried in the nape of Chris' neck.

"I can wait." Chris offered, as he stopped.

_"It's alright" were those.. tears in your voice?_

"N-no. Don't. It. Feels good." It was part-way true. He was nearly done feeling like he'd thrown razor blades or something up there.

_Hold me tight- tell me 'it's okay' for this to continue on_

"Alright." Chris nodded "Let's.. _finish _this up. Quickly. People are gonna start wondering- where we went off to." he murmured, pounding into Piers, fast and hard. He wanted to finish first.

_That this.. isn't some sort of mistake_

Piers groaned- burying his face further into Chris' neck so that he'd be muffled. And not overheard by others. He felt Chris tightening- he himself was.. _almost _there. Chris shuddered- Piers felt the hot liquid shoot up inside him. He was surprised- usually.. it took alot _more _and longer for Chris. Chris slid out of Piers, still pinning him against the wall.

_Kiss me, keep me from reality- if only for a little while_

"Now. Let's see what _you've _got." Chris grinned, as he made short-work of what was left before Piers' release.

Piers shuddered, and bit his lip- hard. Stopping himself- not completely as Chris heard him while he came. The white ooze dripping slightly out of Chris' mouth, he wiped away what dripped out with his thumb. Piers was in awe, watching _Chris Redfield.. _swallow.. what came from him. "Don't stand there too impressed all day. Come on. We have to go." Chris was getting dressed, as if nothing happened. This moment- Piers never missed.

* * *

_I want to lose myself- in this moment of captivation _

Piers kissed her, silencing most of the cries that came from her. Not that he didn't want to hear them.. but more-so that _others _couldn't. Selfish or not- he wanted to be the _only _one to hear them. They were caused by- and meant for him.

_Drawn together, by gravitational pull_

Faster than before- he was so close. Jill was too, in sync with every motion. Climbing higher and higher.

_If one disappeared- we'd find each other again_

Piers stopped mid-thrust, like Chris did. He wanted to enjoy it a little more. Kissing Jill- leaving a hickey on her neck. He _didn't _care if Chris saw it- caused them problems. To be discarded.. after they were 'done'.

_After one touch- I can never go back. And that's fine_

Jill's hand on his face, she leaned closer and gave him one back. Piers swelled, and swallowed slightly. If she found the other one he _already _had.. no. She wouldn't.

_Forbidden escapades, all the more delicious_

Chris Redfield. Jill Valentine. Two of the founding members of the BSAA. Both of which he'd been seeing. 'Seeing' at the same time. Piers finished inside of Jill- he hadn't meant to. But. He was distracted. Scared that he _did. _He shot her an apologetic look. "It's alright." Jill spoke up, first. Ending the long silence since they'd came in the room.

"A-are you.. sure?" he asked, hesitating

"Completely. It's fine. I said it, and I meant it." she smiled, warmly at him

Foreign to Piers. With Chris- it was just.. _over. _Jill liked to.. talk and was nice to him at the end of it. He sighed, contently. Listening to every word she had to say. A smile on his face- scratching the back of his head a dumb grin plastered on his face while they walked down the hall. Chris stared- with envy. Not sure _who _he was more jealous of. Piers. Or Jill. Or the fact that they were _together _and friendly.

"Jill!" Chris called, he saw Piers jump- Jill remaining perfectly calm as she turned around

"Chris?" she asked, blinking with a bit of surprise "Go on ahead. Be there- in a sec." she told Piers

"Okay." he nodded, walking ahead- once out of sight he hid. Listening in on what they had to say. Wondering if.. their 'secret' would come to light.

"I missed you." Chris nuzzled against her

"Oh yeah?" Jill asked "Me too."

He kissed her, Piers looked over at the pair. Longingly. It hurt. Staring at them both like that. Did they.. even like him? Or was it.. just _sex _they were after with him? Was it.. fun and games? His hand balled into a fist at his side. He sighed, "Let it go." he murmured, walking on further. Ignoring his squadmates, as he sat down.

Barely listening to the debriefing, nodding along as if he was paying attention. He hunched forward in his seat, doing some brooding/thinking of his own. Why did he.. have to keep his 'relationships' secret?

* * *

Keep eating those bitter tears, Piers. The song lyrics within are written by me, and are not taken from anywhere else on the net. As is within the rules. I wrote them- as for Piers' feelings within this Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Worlds collide, huh?" Piers heard a familiar voice behind him, he blinked in surprise as he looked over his shoulder. Pointing to himself. "Yes. _You_." she rolled her eyes

"Kind of inevitable. For a serial _workplace _dater." she continued to mock him

"Excuse me?" he asked, feigning his innocence.

"Chris Redfield. Jill Valentine. You're dirty little secret- isn't so secret. I mean come on. You sneak off with him- and screw your little brains out. Then- come back with sex hair? Clothing messed up. Gear out of place. Same with Jill. Although she seems to be much better off about hiding it. Don't you ever.. get _sick _of hiding?"

"..._yeah_." he was surprised at his answer

"So. You hide bitter tears back- why? To stay with two people who are only _using _you?" she raised her hand up, to silence him "I'm talking. You love it- life for it. The attention they give to you. How superficial. And you'll never leave- because they're _heroes _and the very idea that they- of all people would pick _you _is just pure bliss- isn't it?" she continued to mock him, with a smirk.

"That's- not.. _true_." Piers shook his head

"Isn't it? I mean. You've seen them together. Aren't you just.. stuck in the middle? Ruining their relationship as you continue to consort with one behind the others back, not letting the other in on your secret. That you're with _both _of them?"

"Shut up!" Piers barked, his knuckles turning white- fist clenched tight

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

He hit the table "You don't.. _know _what you're talking about." he glared at her

"No? So I'm just.. wrong about the whole thing? Or which part?"

Piers was thoroughly annoyed, he took a punch at her- to his surprise she dissolved. "What the..?" she melted into some sort of ooze. It swarmed all over his body, he couldn't breathe. Starting chocking/gagging not one spot it didn't get inside of his body. Piers' eyes opened "Oh.. thank god." he huffed, "Just a dream."

"What was?" he blinked looking over at either side- "Uh.. Captain? Jill?" he looked from one to the other. Both were cuddling him. It wasn't that he.. didn't like it. But. "This has to be a dream." he frowned

"Why?" Jill asked, blinking with surprise

"Yeah. I'm with her. _Why_?" Chris scratched his chin

Piers frowned harder, and sighed deeply "This only ever happens- in a dream."

"Cute." Jill murmured, cuddling in closer.

Chris chuckled "Very."

"Can't I just.. wake up now? I'd rather not get my hopes up." he stared at the ceiling, willing himself to wake up. And sure enough- he finally did. Looking at either side, sighing. "It still _did _get my hopes up." he frowned, folding his arms. Hearing a door close- he didn't.. have anyone over- did he? His heartbeat was already fast- due to those.. wonky dreams. Now this?

The doorknob turned- he waited. It shut behind whoever came in. They climbed into bed with him, arms around his chest- pulling him in closer. Bulky. Large frame. Chris? When did.. he come over? Maybe he was just too tired to remember it. It felt good- the way he hugged him held him tight.. brought him close. "Chris?" Piers asked

"Yeah?" Chris asked, sleepily

"Just.. making sure." Piers replied sheepishly

"You just. Let random guys sleep in your bed?" Chris asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"NO!" Piers denied it thoroughly

"Just me, huh? Good to know." Chris chuckled, nuzzling Piers further.

Piers didn't mean to- but he moaned. Surprising both himself- and Chris.

"Did you just.." Chris trailed off

"No." Piers said blandly, shaking it off.

"Whatever you say. I'm tired." Chris yawned

"Me too." Piers yawned with him, shutting his eyes. Falling back asleep- not having another dream throughout the night.

* * *

His morning was uneventful, well. Except for finding all the 'love bites' he'd received from Chris and Jill. Wondering which belong to which.

"Geez. I'm not _that _rough. Am I?" Chris asked

"You have _no _idea." Piers still stared at the different marks on his body. Not with distaste, they were all fascinating to him.

"Sorry." Chris apologized

These moments.. were the ones he _didn't _mind. "It's fine. I'm not hurt- or anything." Piers shrugged it off

"So. Wanna. Hop in the shower?" Chris asked, kissing his neck from behind

Sex. Disappointment as he gets rejected once again. Discarded, like nothing happened. "Why are you so.. inevitable to me?" Piers asked, looking at his captain when he turned around

"An attraction. That's all." Chris grinned

That's... all? Is that all this was to Chris? He shuddered under his touch.. he could _never _say no. His thoughts once more.. pushed aside. As desire took over, he kissed Chris- both stumbling back into the shower. It was over, much to Piers' disappointment far too quickly. "I..." Chris gave Piers his undivided attention "Love you." he finished his sentence

"Oh? Well.. uh. Huh." Chris didn't _know _what to do with that. To be honest.

Piers was humiliated. No answer. Just left hanging there. "You don't feel the same, huh? I'm such an idiot." Piers frowned, storming out, grabbing a towel. Finding a decent outfit to wear.

"Where are you going?" Chris blinked

"Out. Anywhere's better than here." his tone was icy- cold and distant.

Chris flinched slightly "Why are you suddenly being this way?"

"It isn't.. suddenly. You're just. An ass. You know that? I mean. You kick me to the curb after you're all good and done. But when you're horny you drop everything to find me. Why? Why not just find Jill? Speaking of her.." he trailed off. He thought better of telling about them.

"What about _Jill_?" Chris frowned, not really following. Piers was pissed off. Now Jill was somewhere in the mix?

"Oh- that? I've been sleeping with her- too. Fun- isn't it? We're both liars. You pretend to like me- for sex. I lie- or at least didn't tell you about her and I. You smashed my heart. Think I should repay the favor." he frowned, and walked to the front door.

"Piers! Wait." Chris came down the hallway after him

"What? I don't have time for this." Piers wasn't in the mood to talk, or be reasoned with.

"You and Jill.. was that.. did you.. really?" he asked

"Yeah. Believe it or not. I'm going to go tell her about _us_. See what she thinks about the whole thing. I mean _clearly _your 'relationship' has gone to hell if both you and her went for the same guy." he mocked, storming out of his own place. Leaving a stunned Chris behind. He sighed, his hands were shaky. He half-smiled "Funny. You spend so long keeping secrets. And tear them down.. in a matter of moments."

Trying to steady himself, he laughed. It hurt. When Chris didn't say anything and was stunned. It hurt. He felt a tear fall. He didn't wipe it away. Letting them fall eagerly, it began to rain. "Perfect weather.. at a perfect time." he didn't criticize it. He meant what he said. Bitter tears fell- that dream girl.. may have been right. But he let them fall. He wasn't swallowing them- any longer.

He finally reached Jill's place- knocking on the door. Jill answered, and blinked in surprise "Piers?" she asked, head cocked to the side "You look like.. hell. Come in. Come on. Out of the rain." she pulled him inside.

Piers took off his shoes "Sorry." he murmured, looking at all the water he was dripping off.

"Don't be. Have you been.. crying?" she asked "Puffy eyes." she pointed out

"Uh. Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"What is it? Tell me. Well. After we get you some clothes. And dry you off." she smiled

"Alright. Thanks." she was so nice to him. He could hardly believe it. Dealing with Chris and whatever the hell it was they were doing together. He sighed slightly, enjoying her company more than anything. Jill took his hand, and led him off to a room "You can get changed. Here." she handed him a familiar green shirt- tan pants.

"They're.. Chris' old clothes. They look like they'll fit. Hopefully.. they do." she looked apologetic

"Appreciate it." he muttered

Jill nodded and shut the door, Piers sighed and changed into Chris' clothes. They had his scent. He.. couldn't resist smelling them. It was.. intoxicating. He sighed again- more heavily than before. He had to tell Jill. This secret keeping b.s. wasn't helping any situation. He placed his wet clothes in the hamper, walking out into the living room.

"Cookie dough. Ice-cream." she patted the couch

"What I.. wanted to tell you about is.. well. Chris. He and I.."

"I _know_." she shook her head "Come sit. Men are dicks. That's all there is to it. You two were.. sleeping together. I knew the whole time. You jumped everytime he called your name." she laughed slightly "Plus- the sex hair after you two came out of wherever- which I assume to be the bleachers like some sort of high school crap." she folded her arms

"How did you.."

"He did that with me, too. He's kinda.. emotionally retarded. You get used to it." she smiled

Piers sat beside her, taking what she offered.

"Eat your feelings- but don't gain 500 pounds. That's not sexy at all." she teased

Piers chuckled "Yeah. I don't plan to be that heavy." he joked with her. Why couldn't he be at ease with Chris like this- ever?

"You really love him, don't you?" she asked

"Er.. that's. I mean. That is to say.."

"That's what the fight started over. You told him you loved him. And he was a huge bastard about it, wasn't he?" she asked

"How did you know?"

"Did that to me, before. I swear. He takes _forever _in any relationship."

"I think I. Love you too." Piers admitted

"Yeah yeah. Don't get all soft on me. I love you too." she smiled, patting his back "Don't know why. You just. Right when you came in the BSAA. Had this. Pheromone. I swear- I didn't _know _I'd be fighting Chris over you."

"I didn't know- I'd be causing so many problems." he was still brooding, Jill saw he looked like he needed a hug.

She hugged him, "Don't start crying- or I'll bawl with you." she commented dryly

"Sorry." Piers did- not on purpose. Chris- broke his heart. And all she did was try and fix it. He didn't sob, tears just fell.

"It's alright. He and I- were selfish about this. You know? Nobody ever asked- what _you _wanted."

"I..wanted?" Piers asked

Jill nodded, still hugging him "You seem to _know _what you want. But for us- didn't say anything about it."

"I didn't. Want to cause anymore trouble." he said blandly

"It isn't trouble. It's more trouble if you're hurting yourself over not saying how you feel. Unfortunately; I'm not psychic. Although. I imagine vast amounts of sex with Chris in that thick skull of yours." she tapped on his head gently

Piers grinned, and chuckled lightly "No. That's not.. _all _I think about." it was the truth. But. About 50% of the time. The other 50% was about her, really.

"Sure it isn't." she teased

"Well. Like how we haven't all been caught by the superiors. And. I don't know. Assignments. Missions. Deployment. _When this will end._"

"When what will end?" she asked

"_This_. You- me, Chris. The whole thing. I didn't think it would go on, forever. But. I kinda hoped it would. Naive, I know."

"Not naive. You need to throw in your two cents. You sound like you're in love. The best _kind _of love. Forbidden." she commented

Piers sighed "I guess I am. Who knew joining the BSAA brought on more than just killing b.o.w.'s? Now there's.. love triangles to develop with your heroes." his voice was bitter, as he muttered looking at the door. Wondering when Chris would come over- like he figured he would.

"I did. Jesus. You think Chris is worse now? In S.T.A.R.S. if you accidentally spilled coffee on him- watch out. This one guy did and would likely have been killed if I didn't come over there." she frowned, he was so.. high-strung.

"Coffee?" Piers blinked in surprise, as he finally pulled back out of the longest hug he'd ever had.

"Yeah. That was when he had an avalanche- or mountain of paperwork on his desk. Umbrella researching.. really got to him. Day in and day out, until he took 'early vacation' to Paris. While I stayed in Raccoon City. Toward the end of it."

Chris- never shared like this. Jill was such a better friend than he'd turned out to be. 'Friend'? "I like you." Piers repeated- lessening his earlier statement

"As a friend- right?" Jill asked, with a smile

"Uh. Yeah." he scratched the back of his head

"Just _now _figuring that out?"

"Oddly enough. Yeah. You don't make me feel like Chris does. He frustrates the hell out of me, and I want to kill him. But don't. He depresses the hell out of me. Annoys me. And. Ugh." Piers grunted, "You- are more open then he is. More fun. Nicer- and the complete opposite of him." he sighed

"Because. Unfortunately here; you're in _love _with him."

"I- know that. But he doesn't care. Probably doesn't even like me."

"He wouldn't do this- if he _didn't _like you. Don't sell yourself short."

"He's an asshole. He sucks."

"Yes. He does. In the metaphorical and literal sense."

Piers laughed "Uh."

Jill saw a flush on his face "I was just kidding. But. Good to know."

A knock came at the door "Friend of yours?" Jill flicked her head at the door

"Maybe. Maybe it's _yours_." she corrected, opening the door "Piers. Strippergram." she moved away from the door- letting Chris inside. "Yep. I knew. Get over it."

Chris blinked, giving a blank stare "So. You and him, huh?"

"Isn't that my question. But. Yeah. Why?" Jill folded her arms, leaning against the wall "I mean. It's not anything- okay. Well. It is fundamentally different but still the same as what you did. We're over it now. Friends is way more fun for us."

Chris continued to stare at her "Why- Jill?"

"I feel a patch of.. dumb blonde coming on. Why what?" she asked

"With.. Piers? You two."

"I don't know why. To be honest. Maybe he was getting back at you. Who knows? And me. Well. It was fun. We had lots of fun." she shrugged

Chris flinched at her answer. Piers saw _that _look of love he always gave Jill. He frowned. It wasn't fair. To be used.

"I'll leave you two alone to.. discuss. Things." she walked out of the room

Chris finally looked at Piers. Piers felt uneasy under the gaze of his captain- suppressing a shudder. "Why'd you run off?"

"Why didn't you answer me- like a non-bastard?" Piers frowned

"Took me by surprise. Honestly." Chris sat on the armchair, opposite Piers.

"What did?" he wanted to find out- if this was all for nothing.

"How you felt. What you said. And then- you ran off. Without another word." Chris' hands were on his thighs, staring at Piers

"Because I felt stupid saying it. I mean. Saying crap like 'uh' after what I said. You're a dick." he pouted, like a child. But he was justified- Chris was an ass.

"What is it- you _want _from me?" Chris asked

"For you to actually _mean _it when you say or whispered 'I love you' in my ear. You just drop me wherever you leave me after you're finished. It's. This just. Sucks. You know that?"

"When did I ever say I didn't mean it? I don't drop you. We _have _work to do at the BSAA. That's all there is to it. I was stunned- because I thought you'd be over this. Like some phase. To be honest. But if you have to hear it- I. Love. You. I also love Jill." Chris shrugged

"You love two people at once." Piers sighed

"Sorry. You don't get _all _of my time." Chris shrugged, grinning as he chuckled

Wait- _love_? He stared at Chris, anger.. just dissolved. Like that. "You're an asshole." he grunted, all anger dropped from his voice

"How- am I an asshole?" Chris asked, with a raised brow

"You could have just. Said that- from the start! But no. You had all of this happen and now. I feel like an asshole." he looked around the room, while he spoke

Chris kissed him- mainly to shut him up. "Don't feel like one. You don't need to. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. But. Well. Yeah." he scratched the back of his head

"Well. Thanks, I guess. Since I just. Blew everything out of proportion now and it was all over nothing but a misunderstanding." Piers pursed his lips, sighing. He was still the 'kid' in this relationship. Scolded like one. Treated like one. Acting like one.

"It's fine. Not like it's the end of the world."


End file.
